


My Queen

by Meg (maximorphs)



Series: Avengers Imagines (SMUT/NSFW) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freeform, Non Cannon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximorphs/pseuds/Meg
Summary: Female Reader x Loki (Tom Hiddleston).AU where Loki is a solid good guy!(I don't believe he's a villain). He just has daddy issues.





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This one is for all you Loki stans out there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. This is the last one from 2015.
> 
> All other works I post in this series from now on will be brand new.
> 
> I'm excited *squeals*
> 
> So yeah I hope you enjoy it and as always thank you for reading! Xxx

**"** _He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges,_

_I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon,_

_There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs,_

_And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"_

_ \- Young God's by Halsey. _

**-**

 

Your eyes blink open, adjusting to the light, as you turn over in the sheets. Your fingers brush the slip of paper that's perched against the opposite pillow. Smiling softly, you opened it and read the message inside:

_My Queen,_

_Forgive me for departing without an explanation, yet there are urgent matters I must attend to before we both depart for Asgard._

_Be sure to collect all of your belongings before I return._

_I am yours, My Love._

_Your King,_

_Loki._

Grinning like a madwoman, you hopped out of bed, showered, dressed in your sexiest outfit and immediately started packing.

 

 

-

 

 

A little over an hour later, you stood outside the Avengers Tower waiting for your boyfriend and he was late.

_Oh so very late._

You growled slightly, ripping your phone from your pocket, about to phone Tony to ask of the brother's whereabouts, when a  _crash_  from behind you nearly made you jump out of your skin.

Turning, you saw Thor standing shoulder to shoulder with Loki. The God's both smiled upon greeting and you tried to glower, yet when Loki spread his arms wide, you ran to him, beyond ecstatic to be in his arms once more.

Your initial anger was forgotten.

"My Love! How I have so longed to see your face again!"

You blushed at your lovers words as he nearly squeezed the life out of you in a crushing hug. You glanced up to see a small smile tug on his lips.

"You too, Sweetheart."

His gaze locks on yours and you shiver slightly.

Memories of the previous night invade your mind and you know why; he's putting them there. You are about to smack his arm and tell him to behave - you are dating the God of Mischief - when you suddenly have a flashback so vivid it nearly knocks you off your feet:

_Sweat beads at the base of your throat, and Loki inclines his head, mouthing at the patch of moisture._

_His thrusts are brutal and fast. Your legs are dangling over his shoulders and you're an incoherent mess beneath him._

_"Yes, My Dear. I want to see the look in your eyes when you come undone for your true King!"_

_Your eyes snap open and all you can see is Loki's face contorted in absolute pleasure. The look on his face alone is enough to make you come undone on its own_

_"Yes, [Y/N]. Do it, cum for me, **now!"**_

The sounds of your own screams slowly ebb away from your mind. You’re panting now, while shooting Loki a death glare.

He would look passive if it wasn't for the way he was discreetly rearranging his robes. You smirk knowingly.

There's a cough and, without needing to be told, you grab the pop tarts from your bag and hand them to Thor.

"Here you go Big Guy. They were the last ones."

Thor beams.

"My Lady [Y/N], you are as kind as ever. Thank you!" He booms and you giggle as he crushes you into a bear hug.

Untangling yourself from Thor and gripping Loki's hand tightly, you smile.

"Ready to go boys? I've missed Frigga, we need a good catch up and I'm starving."

Loki grumbles something you don't quite catch, and Thor smacks his arm.

"That is your Queen! Show some respect!"

Loki glowers, but says nothing.

"Off we go then!"

Thor chuckles, swings Molinjor, and then you're off.

 

 

-

 

 

Asgard never failed to floor you with its beauty. After Loki had escorted you around the grounds of his home for the sixth if not seventh time, he led you with a gentle hand on your elbow to dinner.

Yet as you walk through the halls, your mind strays to places it probably shouldn't.

_He can be such a gentlemen in front of others, yet behind closed doors he was untamed. His hands would map your skin, he'd whisper the most impure commands and you'd rush to meet them. Nothing pleased you more than pleasing him._

Flushing, you paused outside the door and Loki stopped walking.

"My Love? Are you well?" He frets and you blushed.

"Err  _unwell_ isn't the word I'd use right now."

You licked your lips and glanced up at him through your eyelashes to find Loki smirking down at you. His eyes swept up and down your body and the Prince looked distracted.

You could tell by the way his fingers twitched, the way his mesmerizing eyes narrowed, and by the way his Adams apple bobbed that he was more than aroused.

You swallowed, barely containing the whimper, as he leaned closer, lips a breath away from yours.

"Do you ache for me, My Dear?" He asks and you can only nod, not trusting your words.

His lips quirk up in that cocky way of his and you think your knees might buckle.

"You please me so much, My Love. I cannot wait to claim you once more later..."

Without realizing it, you eye the neck scarf that is fastened snugly around his throat.

Loki chuckles darkly

You needed him to feel his hands on you, even just a brush of his lips. He was holding back on purpose. He liked doing that. The more he did it, the more you burned for him. What you wouldn't give to have him just lay you out on his bed and- and just -

Your thoughts spiral out of control and your eyes become glassy. Loki sees this and immediately reads your mind.

You moan softly, as all kinds of fantasies flash inside your mind. You didn't even realize he'd backed you against the wall. In one he strips you this instant, pushes you against the wall and-

_'I have missed your erotic thoughts My Dear. I could spend hours flipping through the pages of your mind, teasing you with unspeakable things. Yes, the neck scarf will be used later, you have my word.'_

As you hear Loki's voice in your mind, gruff and husky, his fingertips trace your cheek and you whimper.

"Oh My Love, you will not be able to move when I have finished with you. That I promise."

He growls and you moan breathlessly.

"Yes, My King."

And with that promise, you both continued towards the doors.

 

 

-

 

 

Entering Asgard's throne room never failed to make you nervous, yet you did as you always did; and bowed to Odin and Frigga.

Frigga beamed upon seeing you while Odin just nodded once, giving you permission to rise.

You did as Thor and Loki reminded you to do every time, stood with your back straight, shoulders back and remained eye contact.

"Lady [Y/N], I trust you are well?"

Odin asked, his powerful voice echoing throughout the vast room.

Clearing your throat, you replied:

"Yes My King."

Seeming satisfied, Odin nodded, and gestured to a room just off the side of the thrones. You beamed, striding towards the lush doors, with Frigga at your heels.

 

 

-

 

 

You absolutely adored Frigga, now so more than ever. The Queen had dressed you in exquisite regal robes, and you felt like a Goddess. The olive silk felt like feathers against your skin and it was heavenly. Frigga had even been kind enough to weave your hair into delicate ringlets, adorning it with beads.

You stared, dumbfounded, into the mirror. You couldn't believe it was  _you_.

"Now now dear, close your mouth please!" Frigga chastised and you blushed.

"Sorry, My Lady, it's just you've done an amazing job! Thank you so much."

You took a step forward to hug her, then remembered yourself and stepped back.

She smiled softly, stepping forward, and wrapping her arms around you in a chase yet affectionate hug.

"There dear, don't be shy. Loki is better with you and while I was doubtful at first, you would make a  _fine_  Queen!"

You gaped at her, utterly speechless.

"Thank you Frigga."

You grinned and she linked her arm with yours.

"Come now dear; let us show these men how it is done!"

With that, she led you towards the doors.

 

 

-

 

 

The dinner was magnificent, with all Asgard's finest warriors and ladies present; including you, Loki and Thor.

You ate until your stomach was full and danced until your feet ached.

You were now sat with a group of warriors, chatting animatedly about whatever you could think of. Everyone was rather pleasant.

All except for one guy.

"My Lady [Y/N], you are more radiant then I can possibly say. May I have your hand for a dance?"

You frowned, absentmindedly swirling the contents of your goblet around. It was the only thing that was keeping you from slapping him.

You'd been swerving this man's increasingly lewd advances for over an hour.

_Adalin? Is that his name?_

"I- I'm fine thank you, Sir, but I already have a partner-"

"The Prince?! HA! My Dearest Lady, surely a battle hardened warrior can provide more _satisfaction_  then him!"

Your jaw dropped but you recovered quickly and the look you gave Adalin was scathing.

"Actually Aladdin-

"It's Adalin, My Lad-

"I don't give a shit." You deadpanned and the following silence was a heavy one.

Sure, you probably shouldn't have cursed in a God's palace, but he was a douche bag.

Before you can register what has happened, the man is on his feet in an instant, albeit a bit wobbly, and grabs your wrist.

_How fucking dare he!?_

Loki had materialized beside you in an instant, his face flushed and his body trembling with fury.

"My Lord, if you would kindly remove your hand from her Lady [Y/N]'s body. It is not your job to touch her," he was panting now, and when he spoke, it was with a deadly calm that made you throb with pure need,  _"it is mine."_

You choked on your drink, and your face flamed. No one spoke after that.

Adalin stared Loki down, yet your lover towered over the smaller man. With a futile glare, Adalin gave up and stalked off to harass someone else.

"Now then everyone, this show is over. Leave _now."_

Loki barked, and without another word all of the other warriors scattered to different sides of the room.

You released the breath you didn't realize you were holding and looked up at Loki.

He was regarding you with caution.

"Here Love, let me see what that brute of a man did to you."

You smiled.

Sighing when he saw the small bruise, Loki curled his hand gently around your wrist and you hiss when a cooling sensation spreads through your skin, immediately soothing the pain.

"Oh my Dear, what will we do with you hmm?"

You smirk up at him, standing on your tiptoes, and whisper in his ear.

"I can think of a few uses for that neck tie, My King. _"_

Loki groaned, pulling you roughly against him.

"That imbecile of a man touched you. I meant what I said [Y/N], you are mine to touch, and mine alone. _"_

Your eyes widen and you swallowed heavily, mouth going dry.

"Do you have any idea how enraged I was seeing him put his hands on you? You are mine to please, My Lady", he stepped even closer, if that were possible, and suddenly the air was sucked out of the room, "and I swear all of the Nine Realms will hear your screams of pleasure."

Your entire body burned with unbearable heat and desire. You were trembling in his arms, hands gripping at his collar, fingertips brushing the neck scarf.

You nodded, feeling faint. Loki's grip was possessively tight and he teleported you to his room.

 

 

-

 

 

Your head swam, and you took a second to observe your surroundings; you were in Loki's chamber. Yet you didn't get a moment to breathe before Loki was on you. He gripped your arms, pinning them above your head as your back hit the wall behind you.

"Only I can touch you, My Dear. Feel you mewl beneath me. Scream for me. Do you understand?" He asks, panting harshly.

You bite you lip, knowing how it drives him insane.

He leans forward, ghosting his lips against your jaw and you shudder. Suddenly he nips your earlobe roughly, marking you and you can't help the lustful whine that slips from your mouth.

"Well..?" He hisses in your ear, his hot breath leaving a trail of goose bumps over your fevered skin.

You gaze up him, eyes full of that fire that never fails to make him hard.

And he is, so hard that it hurts.

"Yes, My King."

You can see him flinch slightly, drawing in a sharp intake of breath as he does so. You are clearly testing the limits of his self control.

Needing friction, the God presses his weight against you. You both moan, breathless, as the obvious tent in his robes rubs against your already parted thighs.

"That's it. Good girl, My Dear."

He's groaning against your neck and you can't think. Loki frantically picks your dress up, bunching the fabric around your waist.

His hand runs up the back of your legs, the teasingly light touch making you soaked.

"Do not breathe a sound, My Love. Is that clear?"

He whispers and you nod, gritting your teeth from the effort of not moaning loudly.

Your breath hitches when he curls his fingers against the damp material of your underwear, and with a harsh  _snap,_ tears it in two. You whimper softly, knowing you aren't allowed to speak.

"Arms up, now."

You follow his order and raise your arms above your head, and Loki carefully lifts the dress from your shaking frame.

You stand bare in front of him, and he steps backwards, tilting his head. His eyes drink in your body, clearly enjoying the view. You fight the urge to cover yourself out of self consciousness.

"You My Dear are a work of art; all those lines and curves. You are absolutely perfect."

Loki whispers in awe and you blush.

Openly staring at the neck scarf, you nibble on your bottom lip.

You know you aren't allowed to speak but you honestly can't help yourself. Not breaking your eyes from his, you whimper:

"What are you going to do about it, My King?"

Loki snaps.

Lurching forward, he rips the cloth from around his neck. You gasp when he takes your bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and drawing back. You can't help the low groan that slips from your mouth.

"I told you [Y/N]. No talking."

He secures the scarf around your wrists and drags you towards the bed. He pushes you onto the mattress.

"Crawl up." He orders.

You make a show of moving your body up the bed and you can tell that it's taking all of his willpower not to take you now.

It takes a few minutes, what with your hands tied up, but you eventually rest your head on the lush pillows. Sighing softly, you peer up at Loki from the bed.

"Arms above your head," you comply, "good girl."

He's over you in an instant, deftly securing your wrists to the headboard. Your eyes widen.

All you can do is stare, the anticipation making you whine softly, as he gets off the bed and slowly starts disrobing.

You stare openly, as more and more skin is revealed. Loki isn't as muscular as his brother, yet his body is still sculpted where it needs to be.

"I can feel you ache from here, My Dear. Tell me: how much do you require me? How much do you want me to mark you, My Love? I wish to hear you say it."

Loki whispers, voice way too steady for the circumstances but you  _know him._ You know that by the subtle tremble of his towering frame, that he's just as aroused as you are.

You're panting, desperate for something, anything, that will relief the steady throb between your thighs.

Smirking, Loki slowly craws over you and you shudder from the contact of his skin on yours, he groans as he cools his skin down. He clamps a hand over your mouth as you shriek in surprise.

You are still shaking the cold from your system, so that makes it more pleasurable when he bends his head and nibbles at your collar bone.

You moan softly, and his lips finally slide over yours.

He stops being gentle then.

"Oh My Love, you are  _divine.”_ he groans, mouth sucking at your throat, "and I intend to enjoy you tonight."

His hands fly to your waist, then to your ass. He lifts you slightly, grinding himself against your soaked flesh.

You both cry out at the feeling.

"Please..." You whine.

"Please what?"

He growls against your lips, teeth nipping slightly.

"Please, My King. Fuck me."

The answering devilish grin practically splits his face in two.

"You only had to ask, My Queen."

You tug at the restrains then, needing to touch him.

Loki chuckles, and without warning, lifts you more and sheathes himself inside you, hard.

_"Fuck!"_

Your voice teeters on a scream, and he's shaking above you, knuckles white as he grips the headboard.

"You feel like heaven, My Love."

He slowly drags himself from you and you groan, eyes rolling into the back of your head.

Your heels dig into his backside, pushing him against your entrance and he growls.

"I didn't say you could do that, did I?"

He thrusts sharply again, knocking the breath out of you.

You moan hopelessly, opening your legs more.

He smirks above you and you glare back. Loki dips his head again, lips only just brushing yours in a teasing kiss and you nip at his mouth, hungrily.

"No more teasing."

You barely hold back a scream as he thrusts once more, his hands drop from the headboard, hands reaching down so that he can dig his nails into your ass.

"Fuck Loki. More please!"

Panting harshly, he picks up his pace, slamming into you over and over again. It's brutal and quick and you can barely breathe with the pleasure. You're not sure how long this goes on for, time is irrelevant, and the only thing that matters now is the way his hips snap against yours.

"Please I need to cum. Please baby, let me cum!"

Loki groans, lips firmly attached to your throat.

"Not until I say so, My Love. I'll make this so good for you, just  _wait_ and don't you dare disobey me!"

"Yes Sir!"

The rasp comes out as a cry, and you clamp down harder on his dick. It takes everything you've got to stop yourself from going over the edge right at that moment.

You're a whimpering mess beneath him, shamelessly pushing back into his ministrations.

"That's it My Love... feel me inside of you... you're so beautiful when you lose control..."

These encouragements continue and you whine, desperate for your own release. Loki senses this and bows his head, pressing his lips against the shell of your ear.

"You have been so patient, My Dear. Do it now. I want to feel you come undone!"

Loki growls against your ear and that's all it takes. You cum hard, and it's like an earthquake inside of your blood, lighting you on fire from the inside out. You shudder violently in his arms. Your cries echoing around the chamber. Loki follows you moments later, grunting your name.

The waves slowly rock your body, and it's like your floating, but it's his lips that deliver you back to the room. His mouth traces a path from your jaw, to your clavicle and you sigh happily.

Loki shifts slightly, gently untying the scarf from around your wrists. He then takes your hands and kisses the insides of your palms. His hair is a mess.

Loki smiles down at you, fingers brushing your damp hair from your eyes.

"Are you alright, My Love? That wasn't too much was it?"

He whispers tenderly, nuzzling your neck.

He asks you this every time, always with the same level of tenderness and affection.

_And people say he doesn't have a heart,_ you think.

You smile up at him, tilting his chin down with your fingertips.

"No it wasn't, don't worry. It was everything I needed actually."

You wink saucily, and he actually blushes.

You giggle.

"What’s this? Are you blushing My King?"

You can't help your teasing, he just looks adorable.

Loki grumbles to himself something about "you devil women" and you laugh harder. He probably learnt the phrase from one of your books.

You shuffle around slightly, allowing the exhaustion to finally seep into your bones. Sighing softly, Loki cuddles you to him so that he's lightly draped across you, his arms around your waist and yours around his neck. His head rests on your chest.

"I love you oh so much My Dear. You are quite simply everything to me."

He whispers and you smile, perfectly content.

"I know Loki. I love you too."

With that you drift off into an easy and dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww.
> 
> He's nice really - he just has major daddy issues haha.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please feel free to send me requests!!!
> 
> I'm comfortable writing most things. Het. F/F. M/M Ect so check out my profile page for character's I write for.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Maxi x


End file.
